Jim (Episode)
Jim is the first episode of Polimis' The Original Group. It premiered on July 15, 2018. Plot Jim wakes up after a violent car accident to find both of his children and his wife missing. He gets out of her car and walks around the neighborhood watching several bodies lying on the ground. As he walks further down the street, he finds two walkers feeding on a body. They notice him, and one of them begins to chase after him. Jim then runs to his house and bangs at the door. The door opens, and Paula, his wife, is standing in front of him pointing a shotgun down at him. She then raises it and shoots the walker that was following Jim. He discovers his children there and has an emotional reunion with his kids. Paula, noticing his wounds, decides to help treat them. While tending to his wounds, Jim and Paula try to make sense of the chaotic new world that surrounds them. Karen, Jim's sister, walks down the street back to their house with a bag of groceries. As she walks by, she can hear an emergency broadcast coming from an abandoned car. She cautiously walks past it and notices a woman lying unconscious on the road beside it. She rushes to the aid of the woman and checks her vitals. Finding none just as she begins to reanimate as a walker. As Karen is about to perform mouth to mouth resuscitation, the walker tries to bite her. Jim is unloading a shotgun round and then rushing back into his house to wash the blood off of his hands. The power suddenly goes out, and Jim begins to hear noises. He goes to investigate and finds Karen behind him and he shoots her in the abdomen. She falls down, and Jim breaks down crying. David, Karen's husband, travels to Jim's, basement in search of guns and supplies. Once there, the two have a man-to-man conversation and finally come to an understanding with one another. Jim tells David of his plan to evacuate to Atlanta with his family and asks him to come with them. David then reveals his wounded leg. Jim insists that David should go to a hospital, but David mentions that the CDC is searching for a cure. Jim and Paula are seen gathering supplies and preparing for their escape to Atlanta. They continue to try to cope with what is happening to the world around them while the kids, Eryn and Axel are eating in the dining room. A walker then appears in front of the children. Eryn is about to scream just as her brother covers her mouth, and they hide under the table to avoid the walker. This walker is searching for them, unaware that they are hiding under the table. As the walker continues the search, Eryn gets up and runs to the closet for a better hiding place. The walker spots her and begins pounding on the door to get in as Eryn screams. The walker gets the door open, and just as it reaches out for Eryn, Axel comes in with an axe and slashes at the walker, killing it for good. Paula is seen embracing and comforting her children while her husband Jim gathers the last of the supplies for the trip to Atlanta. David mentions that he has a pick-up truck outside, and leaves to hot-wire the truck, but as soon as he does, the horn of the truck begins to blare and attracts walkers. Jim tells his family that they have to move on or otherwise "we're not gonna make it." Jim instructs everyone to move, but to keep going if anyone can't keep up. Jim is the first one to make it out of the house. When he turns around, he discovers the entire house infested with walkers. Everyone is pulled in and devoured while Jim watches in horror and cries, but as more walkers emerge in the neighborhood, he wipes out his tears and walks away. Other Cast Uncredited *Scarlett and Sophia as Chloe Deaths *Paula *Eryn *Axel *Karen *David *Chloe Trivia *First appearance of Jim *First (and last) appearance of Paula *First (and last) appearance of Eryn *First (and last) appearance of Axel *First (and last) appearance of Karen *First (and last) appearance of David *First (and last) appearance of Chloe Category:The Original Group